


Job Hunt

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Hunt

Max squinted at the recruiter. “What do you mean, I need ID?”

 

“...It’s a pretty basic requirement? Just verifying you are who you say you are, and you’re not, like, an illegal alien,” the man chuckled at the idea.

 

Max forced a smile.

 

“I know, some people think it’s a disproportionate burden on the underprivileged, blah blah, but thems the breaks. You wanna get paid, you show us ID.”

 

“Got it.” Max rose offering her hand. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Sedonia.”

 

“Anytime…” The man glanced at the paperwork, “Max.”

 

Max washed her hands in the bathroom soon after, then called Cindy. “I’ve got good news and bad news…”

 

 


End file.
